roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8weez9qMN2k '''19wongs4's Cover on this Tower.']'' Not to be confused with the defense tower, the' Commando.'' '''Description The Commander is a support tower that increases the statistics of all nearby allied towers. It does not deal damage itself until Level 3. Upgrades Drilling ($850) * +20% fire rate to all units in range. * Added Cosmetics: Gives the Commander white gloves. * Sell price changes to $725. Call to Arms ($2,000) * Allows the Commander to use the "Call To Arms" ability. * When activated, the Commander will shout, pull out a pistol and start shooting at zombies in his range. * The Commander will shoot his gun into the sky once right after he shouts, not hitting any zombies. * The pistol deals 3 damage a shot, shoots once per second and is active for 10 seconds. * Whilst his pistol is out, units in the range of the Commander get a +30% firerate (This stacks with the level 2 upgrade, for a total firerate increase of 50%). * The Commander has the pistol out for 10 seconds but stops shooting his pistol at 9 seconds. * The "Call To Arms" ability has a 20-second cooldown. * Added Cosmetics: The Commander's gloves are now black and he has a Luger pistol in a pouch on his leg. The Commander now has dog tags. * Sell price changes to $1725. Organized Military ($7,000) * Enables Commander's ability to purchase Strykers. Strykers are very similar to The Patrol's jeeps aside from their 400 health. * Each Stryker costs $500 and has a cooldown of 20 seconds. * Increases the damage of the Commander's pistol to 5. * Added Cosmetics: The Commander's uniform and hat is now green. * Sell price changes to $5575. Airstrike ($12,000) * Enables the Commander to call in an Airstrike. * The Airstrike deals 500 damage in a considerably large splash radius, costs $1,200 and has a cooldown of 30 seconds. * Increases the damage of the Commander's pistol to 12. * The Commander now holds a Golden Desert Eagle instead of a P08 Luger. * Added Cosmetics: The Commander now has a black outfit, a different hat and wears dark glasses. His dog tags are now golden and instead of a P08 Luger as a weapon, he has a Golden Deagle. *Sell price changes to $11150. * BUG: Whenever Airstrike is used the game treats it as an extra tower, effectively decreasing the tower cap. * BUG: There is a random chance that a second green circle which is larger can appear permanently. Note that the only way to select the Commander or Towers around him is by constantly resetting. * BUG: You can call an Airstrike to the enemy land. Tactics * This tower can be placed near a level 3 Aviator to allow the Aviator's rings to touch more towers, such as Commandos, especially Railgunners. This allows more towers to see Hidden. * The Commander's passive +20% fire rate buff from the Drilling update only stacks with the Call To Arms ability or a DJ's fire rate bonus. * Calls to Arms can be used in many situations to help whittle down an important boss or many zombies. ** Before 9/13/18, stacking Call to Arms with another Commander results in a grand 80% increase in fire rate, allowing your towers to shred zombies. ** Doing this and stacking with a level 4+ DJ could have lead to a 100% increase in fire rate, doubling the tower's efficiency. ** However, now the highest fire rate bonus achievable is +70%, with a Commander + Call To Arms + lvl 4+ DJ. * Strykers are useful to hit bosses that your team struggles with hard or to wipe smaller fast zombies such as Lightnings. * On many small 1v1 maps, you can use the Commander to make units like the Railgunner, Commando, Phaser, or other towers have a map size range. This can be used as an effective strategy, especially when far out cliffs need to be used. * Because of the many bugs, it is sometimes not recommended you upgrade your Commander to Airstrike. If you experience the infamous Commander glitch, you may need to constantly reset your character, which will cost valuable time to make upgrades. **However, it is possible that this glitch has already been patched. **The only possible chance it can happen is pre-wave 29 and earlier. Probably because the commander is not supposed to be upgraded this much so early. Trivia * If the Commander is placed next to the Patrol, Barracks, or Zed spawners, it will affect the fire rate of the actual unit spawned by the tower. ** Before, the fire rate buff affected the spawn rate of spawning towers. * If the Commander is placed next to a tower that can't be buffed, such as a Flamethrower, the buff icons will have a red cross through them to show that the tower can't be buffed by the Commander. * If the Commander is placed next to an Aviator it will boost the attack speed of the Aviator, but won't increase the size of its circling path nor the speed that it circles. Instead, the size of the circle beneath it (indicating where it will attack zombies) will increase in size. ** This also increases the range for which the Aviator allows other towers to see Hidden. * Farms can't be buffed by the Commander; the Commander can't affect the amount of money given nor the time money was given. * If you sell a Commander while towers are buffed by it (excluding abilities), the effect will stay there for those towers. **This has been patched *This is a non-profit tower at level 1 and 2, so you won't get money. **This is also the case with DJ at any level. *In Spanish the Commander's name is Comandante. *In Spanish "Comandante(commander)" is a way to call the Commando too and you can use it for both towers. *This tower can cause towers that cannot triumph to triumph. Update History * (9/30/17) Commander was added into the game. * (10/1/17) Fixed not being able to buy Commander, fixed the Airstrike * (10/3/17) More Commander glitches patched, Commander no longer affects the Flamethrower * (3/22/18) Commander's Airstrike got tweaked and now deals 500 damage instead of 600. * (5/17/18) Airstrike radius increased and now shown. * (9/13/18) Fixed Airstrike not placing, Airstrike cooldown lowered to 30s, Commander Call to Arms ability no longer stacks, and Level 4 (Organized military) cost was decreased ($7700 → $7000). * (11/29/18) Level 5 Commander gun damage increase (10 → 12). Category:Towers Category:Support Category:Single Category:Spawning